Vom Eise befreit sind Sturm und Bäche
by Mariacharly
Summary: Mein Beitrag zu einer Challange, an der ich nicht teilgenommen habe. Nur s e h r bedingt ernst zu nehmen ...


_**Disclaimer: **__Das Potterverse gehört mit allen Figuren und Handlungen JKR – mir gehört nichts, ich will kein Geld damit verdienen._

_Diese Story ist mein Beitrag zu einer Challange, an der ich gar nicht teilgenommen habe._

_Leider ist es nun mal so, dass es im gesamten Netz verteilt viele, viele Harry Potter Foren gibt, aber der Tag nur 24 Stunden hat, was ich ihm einfach nicht verzeihen kann.  
__Trotzdem, wenn ich die Zeit hätte, wäre ich noch in mehr Foren Mitglied als ich es im Moment bin._

_Eine dieser Seiten ist www (.) Profsnape (.) de, die ich jedem von Euch empfehlen kann und möchte, auch wenn ich selber leider momentan kein Mitglied bin.  
__Auf dieser Seite gab es eine Challange, die mich einfach nicht mehr losgelassen hat, seit ich einen Beitrag dazu gelesen habe:  
__Montagmorgens in Deutschland von Kira Gmork (__http // www . fanfiction . net / s / 3280513 / 1 /_

_Das Thema der Challange war: Was wäre wenn DU auf Severus Snape treffen würdest?_

_Die Story widme ich drei Freundinnen:  
1. __Kira Gmork, weil ich ohne sie nicht auf die Idee gekommen wäre und weil ich mit meinen Reviews wieder meilenweit hinten anhänge.  
__2. Callista Evans, weil sie gesagt hat, ich solle die Story schreiben, auch wenn die Challange schon vorbei ist.  
3. __Loki Slytherin, weil ich beim Schreiben der Story so oft an sie gedacht habe._

_Deswegen ist die Story auch nicht gebetat – wer Fehler findet, darf sich melden : ) ._

_Also – was würde passieren, wenn __**ich**__ auf Professor Severus Snape treffen würde?_

**Vom Eise befreit sind Sturm und Bäche ...**

Ich bin ein ganz normaler Mensch.  
Doch!

Auch wenn mancher unserer Bekannten das Gegenteil behauptet.  
Es gibt Leute, die behaupten, kein normaler Mensch habe neben dem Full-Time-Job mit zwei reizenden Töchtern noch ein Zehn – Stunden - Hobby in der Chirurgie und außerdem noch Zeit und Nerven für ein privates Tierheim.  
Trotzdem wohnen in unserem kleinen Häuschen außer uns noch acht reizende Hunde, zwei verrückte Wellensittiche und circa fünfzig Zierfische.

Fanfiction schreibe ich dann zur Entspannung.  
Wie gesagt – ich bin eigentlich ganz normal.

Dass meine Leidenschaft für Harry Potter dazu geführt hat, dass meine jüngeren Berner Sennenhunde als Harry, Snape und Molly durch das Leben laufen müssen, trägt meine Familie mit Fassung.  
Natürlich ist ein Spaziergang mit einer Anzahl großer Hunde immer ein größeres Unterfangen und bedarf einer konsequenten Erziehung der Hunde, aber auch eines gewissen Organisationstalents.

Und so nutzen wir an diesem eigentlich für den April viel zu heißem Samstag die Gelegenheit zu einem etwas ausgedehnteren Morgenspaziergang und nehmen direkt vor unserem Haus den kleinen Seitenweg in die Auenlandschaft, die an unseren Ort anschließt.

Mein Mann führt die beiden Dackel an der Leine, ich meine beiden geliebten Berner Sennenhunde Molly und Snape, die Kinder toben vorneweg und ich beobachte mal wieder stolz meine beiden Hübschen (ich bin meinen Kindern gegenüber völlig objektiv), als ich aufsehe und plötzlich erschrecke.

Habe ich zuhause das Tor nicht abgeschlossen?  
Am Ende des Feldweges steht ein riesiger Hund: grau, mit dunkelgrauen und schwarzen Flecken gestromt, mit einem Gesicht wie ein Wolf - Jackie, unser Schäferhundmischling.  
Er muss über das Tor gesetzt haben, um uns beim Spaziergang als fünfter Hund zu folgen.

Auch mein Mann hat das Tier entdeckt, und in seiner gewohnt zurückhaltenden Art beginnt er zu fluchen: „Verdammtes Sauvieh, komm sofort hierher! Kann man dich nicht _einmal_ bei den anderen zuhause lassen!"  
Der Hund fixiert uns, groß und grau, doch kommt nicht auf unser Rufen.  
Das kenne ich nicht von meinem süßen Jackie, und so locken wir, schreien, wir wissen, wenn wir es durchgehen lassen, widerspricht das allen Regeln der Hundeerziehung, und vor lauter Wut auf meinen ungehorsamen Hund merke ich erst ein paar Schritte weiter und auf den Hinweis meines Mannes, dass der Hund zwar auch groß und grau gescheckt ist und fast wie ein Wolf aussieht, aber kein Halsband anhat, zu groß und nur einen Tick zu dunkel und damit doch eben leider nicht mein Jackie ist.

Du meine Güte, die zwei sehen sich ähnlich ... eine solche Ähnlichkeit bei Mischlingshunden ist selten ... ob dieses wunderschöne Vieh vor mir aus dem gleichen Wurf ist wie mein Hund?

Und schon habe ich wieder einen anderen Grund zum Fluchen.  
In unseren Auen ist Leinenpflicht, und so etwas ist die sicherste Art, alle Hundebesitzer in einem schlechten Licht erscheinen zu lassen.  
Wer so einen Riesenhund unangeleint, ja sogar ohne Halsband laufen lässt und sich außer Sichtweite befindet, darf sich nicht wundern, wenn ein Spaziergänger Angst bekommt und dann mit Recht auf den Hund schimpft!

Toll, ganz toll.  
Super Beispiel für den typischen Hundehalter.  
Mir platzt der Kragen. „Welcher Idiot lässt hier schon wieder seinen Hund frei laufen?"

Aber was tun?  
Ich und mein Mann sehen uns an. Ich zucke die Schultern.  
Keiner von uns beiden kennt den Hund, nicht einmal vom Sehen, und wir kennen normalerweise jedes bepelzte Wesen in der Umgebung.  
Einfach laufen lassen wollen wir ihn nicht; einen Kilometer weiter landet er auf der Bundesstraße.

Also einigen wir uns auf das übliche Vorgehen: erst einmal einfangen und mitnehmen.  
Zettel aushängen, die Polizei anrufen, die Tierheime durchforsten ...  
Der Besitzer wird sich dann schon finden, ansonsten sehen wir weiter. Er wäre nicht der erste Hund, der so bei uns landet.

Gerade als mein Mann den Hund zu locken beginnt, hören wir ein unterdrücktes, englisches Schimpfen.  
„Verdammt! Kann dieser Idiot nicht Bescheid sagen, wenn er eine Fährte aufnimmt? Muss ich ihm wirklich durch diesen dreimal verfluchten Sumpf hinterherlaufen?"

Klaus hält mich reflektorisch zurück, als ein dunkel gekleideter Mann mittleren Alters durch das Schilf bricht.  
Ich ziehe meine Älteste am Arm zurück, mein Mann nimmt Lissa auf den Arm, und beide kürzen wir unwillkürlich die Hundeleinen, bis Snape, Molly, Anka und Babsie ganz dicht vor uns stehen.

Der Fremde bleibt vor uns stehen, seine Hosen bis zu den Waden durchnässt, und er japst beim Anblick des Hundes auf dem Weg.  
Sofort beginnt er auf englisch loszupoltern: „Was zum Teufen tust du hier? Hättest du nicht wenigstens Bescheid sagen können, wo wir die Spur weiter verfolgen müssen?"  
Ich dränge mich an meinen Mann.

Auch wenn Snape und Molly keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun können, beruhigt einen die Gesellschaft zweier ausgewachsener Berner Sennenhunde manchmal ungemein.

Der Typ muss übergeschnappt sein.  
Ja, ich rede auch mit meinen Hunden.  
Aber ich rechne nicht damit, dass mir antworten. Oder dass sie mich gar über aufgenommene Spuren informieren.

Außerdem war er irgendwie komisch gekleidet – so altmodisch. Nicht extravagant, nicht wie ein Grufti, von denen es hier unter den Jugendlichen ein paar gab, sondern ... einfach altmodisch.  
Zu viele Knöpfe, zu wenig Farben. Irgendwie komisch.

Erst als er herumfährt, uns kurz fixiert und sich dann wieder dem Hund zuwendet, der mittlerweile langsam und gelassen auf uns zutrabt und dabei gemütlich den Schwanz hin- und herschwenkt, sehen wir sein Gesicht.

Blass.  
Hager.  
Hakennase.  
Fieser Zug um den Mund.

Alles in allem kein Gesicht, dem man Vertrauen schenken sollte – und erst Recht kein Gesicht, dem ich so einen schönen Hund anvertrauen würde.  
Mein Mann packt mich am Arm, um mich zu bremsen, wohl in Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, als ich dazwischen gegangen bin als so ein Assozialer seinen Hund verdroschen hat.  
Wenn es um Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen geht, entwickelt er immer zuvor Strategien; ich bin da eher spontaner Natur.  
Aber heute lasse ich mich nicht bremsen, drücke meinem Mann auch das zweite Kind in den Arm, was ihn leicht aufstöhnen lässt, und folge dem Fremden raschen Schrittes, werde aber hartnäckig ignoriert.

Erst als ich ihn fast erreicht habe, dreht er sich auf dem Absatz zu mir um, schaut mir direkt in die Augen und schnauzt mich auf Deutsch an: „Ja bitte?"  
Ich zucke zusammen, was mein guter, mein geliebter Berner Sennenhund wohl als Zeichen einer Bedrohung auffasst, er macht jedenfalls zwei Sätze auf mich zu, stellt den Kamm und setzt zum Sprung an, bevor mein Mann ihn zurückruft: „SNAPE!!!!!!"

Der Mann vor mir und ich drehen sich in einer Sekunde meinem Mann zu und antworten gleichzeitig: „Ja?"

Mein Mann starrt.  
Ich starre.

Der Fremde starrt.

Am dümmsten sieht mein Hund aus, der mitten im Sprung zu bremsen versucht und nun einen Bauchplatscher in den sumpfigen Weg gemacht hat.

Snape.  
Blass, Hakennase.  
Engländer.  
Übellaunig.  
Snape eben.

Nicht zu verwechseln mit dem jungen, übermütigen, kinderfreundlichen Hund, der vor ihm im Schlamm liegt und ratlos von einem zum anderen schaut, dann vorsichtig versuchsweise mit dem buschigen Schwanz wedelt.

Mein Mann versteht zwar meine Harry Potter-Leidenschaft, teilt sie aber nicht, und so bin ich die erste, die wieder zu Luft kommt.  
„Sie sind ...?"  
„Ich bin Severus Snape. Ich komme aus England, was meine eigenartige Verhaltensweise hinreichend erklären kann. Ich bin nicht besonderes und suche niemanden. Und wer sind sie?"  
Automatisch werde ich zum Schüler und antworte artig: „Doktor Maria Braun, Chirurgin, das hier sind mein Mann Klaus und meine Kinder Vera und Larissa. Wir wohnen hier."

Ein Reflex lässt mich ganz gerade stehen.  
Innerlich könnte ich mich ohrfeigen.  
Schlagfertig, wirklich sehr clever, die Antwort.  
Gut gemacht.  
Bravo, Maria!

„Und woher wissen sie, wer ich bin? Woher kennt er", er raunzt Richtung meines Mannes, „meinen Namen?"

Oh Gott, hat der Mann einen Tonfall drauf.  
Nicht dunkel - samtig, wie in all den Fanfiction dargestellt, nein, grauenhafte Erinnerungen an frühere Zeiten in muffigen Schulzimmern werden wach.

Mittlerweile fühle ich mich nicht mehr wie eine normale Schülerin, nein, ich werde zu einer Schülerin, mit der der Lehrer gerade schimpft und die einen Verweis riskiert.  
„Er kennt ihren Namen nicht. Er hat unseren Hund gerufen."

Die vielbesungene Augenbraue wandert den Weg nach oben.  
„Ihren HUND?"  
Das intelligente Echo antwortet: „Meinen Hund."

Ich zeige auf Snape zwei und grinse.

Aber nun langt es.  
Maria, reiß dich zusammen!  
Man ist ja schließlich nicht auf den Mund gefallen, und ich weiß, dass der ST, also mein Stammforum, mich geschlossen köpfen wird, wenn ich die Gelegenheit nicht nutze und den Mann hier festnagele, ihm nicht einige Fragen stelle und am besten so viele Autogramme mit persönlicher Widmung einfordere, wie wir Mitglieder haben.  
Also nutze ich den Moment der Verblüffung und frage: „Und was machen sie hier so?"

Er schaut mich an: „Kennen wir uns?", und bevor ich wieder zum Schüler werde und versuche, eine Erklärung über JKR und Fanfiction zu murmeln, spüre ich schon eine Art Feuer in seinen Augen hinter meiner Stirn brennen und er zischt: „Ja, natürlich, für einen Harry Potter Fan sind sie eigentlich zu alt. Ich weiß was sie sind. Sie sind eine der Verrückten, die der Meinung sind, ich sollte eine meiner Schülerinnen und dann am besten eine Gryffindor ehelichen.  
Ich muss sie enttäuschen. Ich bin erstens seit Jahren verheiratet und gedenke nicht, meiner Frau untreu zu sein, zweitens bin ich kein Held und drittens stehe ich weder auf Grangerbraun noch Weasleyrot, sondern bevorzuge mollige Blonde meines Alters.  
Meine Frau eben. Und ich _halte nicht viel_ von Einmischungen in mein Privatleben", setzt er noch hinzu.

Mir bleibt ein leises Kopfweh.

War das jetzt Leglimens? Oder leide ich schon unter fortgeschrittener Paranoia?  
Zu erwarten, dass Snape jedem Muggel, dem er durch Zufall über den Weg läuft, gleich das gesamte Hirn durchliest?  
Du hälst dich einfach für zu interessant, liebe Maria, ein Severus Snape hat etwas anderes zu tun, als deine paar wenigen grauen Zellen zu durchforsten.

Prompt ergänzt er: „Natürlich habe ich besseres zu tun, als hier mit ihnen einen Plausch zu halten. Sie entschuldigen mich."  
Arschloch.  
Aber das wusste ich ja.

Deswegen wundert es mich auch nicht, als er den n Hund wieder mit einer knappen Handbewegung zu sich kommandiert. Dieser folgt ihm nun willig.  
Nun ja, wenigstens kam keine blöde Bemerkung mehr in Bezug auf den Namen meiner Hunde.

Ich sehe den Beiden nach, und ich glaube aus dem leisen englischen Geschimpfe Snapes noch Satzfetzen zu erkennen: „Idiotisches Geschreibe ... als ob man nichts anderes zu tun hätte ... mir müssen die Zeit jetzt wieder aufholen ... wird man da einfach aufgehalten ..."  
Der Hund sieht sich um, schaut mir direkt in die Augen und man vermeint eine Art resigniertes Schulterzucken zu erkennen.  
Er versteht mich, man spürt es, mehr als sonst bei fremden Hunden.  
Wir sind uns einig.  
„Komm schon, du musst uns die Fährte suchen. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Remus!"

Und dann ... muss ich lachen.  
Ich lache leise und zufrieden, nehme meine eigenen Hunde wieder an die Leine.

So ein Blödmann.  
Aber ich war auch wirklich nicht besonders schlagfertig.  
Bin ich nie.  
Wenn mich jemand ärgert, fallen mir die guten Antworten immer erst im nachhinein ein.

Schade ...

Und so genieße ich es, während ich Vera wieder bei der Hand nehme, mir Severus Snapes Gesicht vorzustellen, wenn ich ihm gesagt hätte, was der Hund, der seinen Namen trägt, letztes Jahr beim Tierarzt gemacht hat.

**The End **


End file.
